It's Better to have Loved and Lost
by Violingeeknm
Summary: This is a little oneshot fic about what happens to Molly when Ginny graduates and moves in with Harry. All her children have left her! Please read and review!


It's Better to have Loved and Lost

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

**Chapter 1: Graduation**

The Great Hall was decked out in the Hogwarts colors, chairs lined the walls for parents and friends to sit in, while the graduates sat on the benches in the middle of the room. The festive atmosphere reflected the joyousness of the grand occasion: Graduation! Each and every year, the seventh year N.E.W.T students would receive their final marks, as well as their diploma. It was a very exciting day for everyone.

Ginny stood in the entryway to the great hall with the other seventh years awaiting the march in. The excited aura in the room seemed to shimmer all around them as they talked amongst themselves. Each student wore special Hogwarts graduation robes with their emblem on the front and the Hogwarts emblem on the back. In addition, each wore mortar boards (a muggle tradition that somehow had been picked up several years previous) with golden tassels on them.

In the Great Hall, parents and friends gathered and sat in the chairs that lined the walls of the hall. Molly dragged her family and friends to the front row so that she could get a better view. This event was very important to her: her last born child was graduating and moving on into the real world. Next to her sat many friends and family: her husband Arthur, Bill and Fluer, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Nymphadora, and Mad-eye Moody. She was very happy that so many came with her.

Professor Mcgonnagal approached Ginny in the entrance to the Great Hall. "Nervous Miss Weasley?"

"A little, yes." Replied Ginny with a meek smile.

"Don't worry about it, you've rehearsed this enough."

"I know Professor, thank you."

Ginny did not think that Professor McGonnagal completely understood what she meant. She was nervous, yes, but not about the ceremony, rather about what it meant. She was no longer a student under the care and watchful eye of adults. Now she was an adult. Ginny knew she could handle it, she had even wished for this to occur sooner, but now that it was here, she wished it were still years away. She was sad to be saying goodbye to Hogwarts, but at the same time she knew that she must leave. There was nothing left for her here; she had to make a path for herself now. She took a deep breath and checked for the twelfth time to see if her cap was on straight.

Professor Mcgonnagal walked away from Ginny and stood in front of the class as a whole. "Alright graduates, lets begin."

The graduates lined up in front of Professor Mcgonnagal, just as they had done seven years previously. In two's, the graduates entered the hall to the Hogwarts Graduation March. Friends and family stood and applauded as they went. When all the graduates were in the hall, they all sat and the music stopped.

Professor McGonnagal walked up to the podium. She shuffled her papers a little bit and began to speak:

"Another fantastic group of students have passed through Hogwarts and are ready to graduate. I could not be more proud of each and every one of them. These students have dealt with and seen many things these past seven years; and they have triumphed over failure, they have overcome ignorance, they have conquered lethargy, and they have shone true love's light in the shadow of despair. These young people have accomplished much since they first came to us seven years ago. Now they sit, on this dignified day, awaiting the world. I feel that they could not be more ready to face it than they are now. Therefore, without further adieu, I will announce each graduate as they come up to receive their diploma: Rupert Barnett Avery…Michael Gene Corner…Collin Frederick Creevey…Gregory Averill Goyle…"

The list went on and on as each graduate's name was spoken and applauded.

"Luna Alice Lovegood…"

Ginny sat with the last row waiting anxiously, her turn was near, and she would receive her diploma and walk for the last time down the center isle of the Great Hall.

"Sara Michelle Wassing…Richard William Weantin…"

"Ginevera Molly Weasley"

Ginny went up to the dais and shook the hands of all of her smiling teachers. Professor McGonnagal hugged her and then handed her a diploma. Ginny walked to her seat with intense satisfaction

Professor McGonnagal waited until all was quiet, cleared her throat, and began to speak: "Congratulations graduates! And now I am pleased to announce our valedictorian and our keynote speaker: a lovely young woman who has not only worked hard in all of her classes, but has shown true courage in the face of danger. She has never been afraid to act in the best interests of the school and the world, even if she had to break nearly half of the school rules to do it. She has a great personality and is eager to befriend those who are friendless. Her bright nature has served as a beacon through these recent dark times, and she's a decent quidditch player to boot. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pride that I introduce tonight's keynote speaker and Valedictorian: Miss Ginevera Molly Weasley."

There was a roar of applause. Ginny got out of her chair and walked up the isle to the podium. She stood and stared out at her audience.

"Thank you Professor McGonnagal. Parents, friends, distinguished guests, my fellow graduates: Seven years ago, we walked into this hall as a frightened bunch of impressionable children. Each year after, we walked into this hall with increasing confidence and fortitude, until today, when we walked into this hall for the last time, not as students, but as adults and fully contributing members of our great wizarding society. Over the years, we have made friends, built upon our base of knowledge, and learned valuable life skills while all living together within the walls of Hogwarts. For seven years, Hogwarts has been our home, our family. As we prepare to leave it, we must remind ourselves of everything that has happened here, both the good and the bad. I am sure that no one can forget the good times: the Yule ball, Halloween feasts, the quidditch games, and everything else. But we must also force ourselves to remember the grim: we must remember those brave and valiant people who could not be here with us today. Only when we remember these solemn events, can we truly understand the good and appreciate the wealth of learning we have received here. Only by remembrance can our dearly departed friends live on.

"We will all look back on these times with fond memories. Like the time my twin brothers Fred and George set off fireworks in this very hall, or the time that Professor Lockhart said the wrong spell and turned his nose into a tail. We will all remember the first time we saw Professor McGonnagal transfigure herself into a cat, and the first time we heard Professor Dumbledor speak. We will all remember our sorting, and the first time we entered our dormitories. We will remember our first trip to Hogsmeade. We will remember all of this, and we will remember our lasts also. We will remember our last day, our last meal, our last class. We will remember our last test, our last feast, our last glorious evening.

"We do not know what the future holds for us. Some will continue their education with the ministry of magic or through other sources, and some will jump into the world head first, eager to get on with life. For some, this will be the last time you walk through this hall. For others, you may return to this wonderful place, either with kids of your own, or perhaps as a teacher. Either way, the future holds many mysteries just waiting to be unveiled. Go forth and meet the world with an open mind and a good heart. This you must do, for the world holds wonders beyond your wildest dreams. Go forth into this beautiful world and do your part to make it a better place for all of us, and for future generations to come.

"Seven years ago we walked into this room for the first time. Since then, our goal was to graduate; to make it through all seven years of schooling. This has been our long-term goal for seven years, and tonight, we will see it through to the end. So I say this to you now: you have worked your hardest, you have exceeded expectations, you have been an asset to this school, and you are ready to face the world head on. Please move your tassels with me from the right to the left."

They all moved their tassels in unison from the right to the left.

Ginny spoke again: "Congratulations class of 2006, WE DID IT!"

There was an enormous applause. Ginny took off her cap and tossed it into the air, and the rest of the class followed suit.

In the audience, Molly wept openly on Arthur's shoulder. Her little girl was all grown up!

"That was beautiful Ginny." Said Molly through her tears.

"Thank you Mum. Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just you're not my little girl any more. You've gone and grown up on me."

"Mum, I could be 85 and I would still be your little girl. Nothing can ever change that."

**Chapter 2: leaving**

Ginny was on her broom on her way home. She had a lot to think about. She had just spent what was perhaps a perfect day with Harry. They began with a walk in the hills around his home, where they picnicked by a brook and basked in the sunlight. Then Harry took her to a concert featuring most of her favorite music. After that, they went on a stroll through a park near the theatre. Finally, they reached a gazebo where they sat for a while, and where Harry asked Ginny to marry him. She accepted immediately, and they began to talk about moving in together. They decided not to delay and to have Ginny move in with Harry as soon as possible. The only problem Ginny saw as she was going back home was how her mother would handle it. Lately, ever since Ron moved to be closer to his training and his job, Ginny's mother had become very clingy. Ginny was the only Weasley child left at home, and her mother had been monopolizing most of her time. Ginny wondered how to approach the conversation that would be very tricky to pull off without tears. If it was one thing Ginny didn't like it was needless dramatics. Ginny decided that she would announce her engagement first, and then while her parents were happy, she would let slip that she would be moving in with Harry soon. But she did not want to tell them tonight, she would much rather talk to her brothers about it first. When she got home, she took off her ring and put it in the pocket of her coat before she walked in.

Ginny entered the house and immediately was bombarded by her mother's questions.

"Ginny! I'm so glad you're home. I get so worried sometimes. How is Harry? Did you two have fun? What did you do…" and so on and so forth.  
Ginny took a deep breath and sat down. "Please mum, not now. I'm tired and I don't feel well. I'll tell you about it in the morning. I promise."

Her mother looked worried. "Well alright I suppose, I'll make you some hot tea."

Ginny mumbled her thanks and sat at the dining room table with the cup of tea warming her hands.

"Ginny, I am going to bed, do you need anything else?"

"No thanks mum, I'll be all right."

"Good night then."

"Good night."

Molly walked up the stairs and Ginny heard her door shut. Ginny went to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. She tossed it in and whispered "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

The flames turned their usual green and she stuck her head through to her brothers' small living room. "Psst, Fred, George!" She called.

The twins turned around to face the fireplace.

"Oi, little sister!" shouted Fred, startled.

"Hello Ginny, what brings you to our fire so late at night?" Said George pleasantly.

Ginny started to speak, but then stopped. "It's nothing, nevermind, well, bye then."

Fred stopped her. "No, no, no, not so fast, something's up Ginny, what is it?"

"Well…I need your advice."

"I see, go on."

"Well, you know, Harry and I went out again today…"

"Was it bad?" said George.

"Was it atrocious?" asked Fred.

"Do you want to dump him?" asked George.

"If that's how you're going to be, I'll just leave now." Replied Ginny

"No, sorry, go on"

"Anyway, so we were walking, and all of a sudden he proposes to me!"

"And you don't know if you should say yes?" piped Fred

"FRED…"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Go on."

"Anyway, I said yes, and we decided that I should move in with him soon. The only problem is I don't know how to tell mum. You know how clingy she's gotten since Ron left. Any ideas?"

Fred and George looked at her, dumbfounded. "Well, tell her and then run for your life. That's my suggestion." Said Fred. Ginny rolled her eyes. George, however, looked thoughtful. "If you just tell her, she'll be sad for a while, but she'll get over it eventually. That's what she always did with us."

"Yeah, well you're not her only girl."

"True, still, it's your best bet."

"Thanks George. Well I'll let you two go now, Bye."

"Bye, and congratulations!"

Ginny pulled her head out of the fire. She wasn't sure that the twins really realized the fullness of the situation. Ginny racked her brain to think of someone who had been through this before. Then it hit her, Hermione had left her parent's house a few months ago, and she was an only child. She put in more floo powder and whispered "Granger House" and stuck her head into the living room of the small two-story house Hermione had inherited from her grandmother. "Hermione! Hermione!"

"Ginny? Is that you?"

Ginny heard a call from another room. "Yes, it's me!"

"What's up?" asked Hermione, coming out of the kitchen.

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"When you moved, how did your parents take it?"

Hermione laughed. "My mother didn't mind too much, but my father was completely distraught. I was always a daddy's girl, so when I left, he had a hard time of it. I remember when I told him, he was so mad that he wouldn't talk to me for a week. Why?"  
"Oh no reason really… just wondering."

"Ginny, you don't 'just wonder' about things to people this late at night. What's up?"

"Really, I don't think I should say…"

"He proposed didn't he?"

"Well yes but…"

"It's about time! Congratulations."

"Thanks, but I just don't know how my mum's going to take it. Me moving away, It will be like her whole life's over now that all her kids are gone."

"Just tell her that you're not totally gone, and that you'll come and visit. She'll be all right. That's how my father was after he started speaking to me again. They just need time, that's all."

There was a voice coming from the kitchen. "Hermione! Hermione I think it's burning!"

"Uh oh, That would be Luna, I subleted the second room to her for additional money but she can't cook worth anything. See you." And with that, Hermione left.

Ginny pulled her head out of the fire and went up to her bedroom. Everyone said she should just be straightforward. So she decided she would tell Molly first thing in the morning.

When breakfast came the next morning, Ginny picked at her food. Molly was eyeing her anxiously as Arthur came down for breakfast.

"Morning all, have a nice sleep?"

"It was alright." Said Ginny.

They ate in silence, and when they were all done, Ginny cleared her throat. In reality she had been up all night thinking about how exactly the conversation would play out. "Mum, Dad, I have an announcement."

They looked at her in anticipation. Ginny raised her hand to show the ring Harry had given her. "I'm engaged."

Molly jumped up and hugged Ginny so fiercely that she had no time to prepare herself. "Dear that's absolutely wonderful!" she said tearfully.

"Yes Ginny, that's wonderful." Said Arthur, hugging her in turn. "You hear that Molly? That means we have Harry Potter as a son-in-law!"

"Yes, that's wonderful." Said Molly in between sobs.

"Mum, there's something else. We want to move in together soon."

"That's wonderful hun." Said Molly, still sobbing, now into Arthur's shoulder. "You see Arthur, she wants to leave me. My baby girl wants to leave me!"

Ginny knew this would happen. She did not want it to happen, but she knew it would.

Arthur tried to comfort Molly, "Shh, she's just moving, that's all, she'll still be around, won't you Ginny?"

"Of course, I'll never be really gone, and I'll always come back to visit. Every week if you like."

Molly sniffed. "I'd like that." She said, and smiled.

Moving day arrived sooner than Molly would have liked. That morning, the entire family came back to wish her goodbye and help her pack. Ginny had already taken most of her things to Harry's house, but there were still a few left. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron were all there, wishing her luck. She hugged each in turn, and then got to her parents:

"Bye dad. I'll see you next week." She said

"Bye. And you take care of her Harry, you understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry said, smiling.

"Bye mum." Said Ginny, moving to hug her mother.

"Bye Ginevera. Be good, and always wash behind your ears, and…and eat your vegetables...Oh, I'll miss you so much." Said Molly, pulling her into another hug. "Take care of yourself. And come back for Sunday dinners, you're always welcome."

"Thanks. Well, we need to get going, there are things to do before Harry has to go to work." And with that, Harry and Ginny disapparated.

"We'd better go too mum." Said Fred

"Time is money." Said George, and they disapparated.

"I've got to get back to Romania, the dragon egg is about to hatch." Said Charlie and he got on his broom and left.

Slowly, the rest of the Weasleys left too, until just Arthur and Molly were left sitting on the couch in front of the fire in silence. Finally Molly spoke. "I can't believe she's gone. That they're all gone."

Arthur stroked her hair; "It's okay, just think Molly, our children are off doing great, great things."

"Yes, but they've all left me. They're all gone. It just seems so final." Said Molly in tears. "I wish I never had kids."

Arthur comforted her, "Shh Molly, its okay, they'll be around." he said. "Besides, it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."


End file.
